Corromps moi
by RivinJarjesty
Summary: Peter est le fils aîné de Lord Anthony Stark, roi des terres de l'est. Quand il s'avère que Peter est un oméga, il voit vite de multiples prétendants défiler devant les portes du palais. Mais le jeune homme n'a d'yeux que pour son maître a penser, Monsieur Beck, un alpha et simple roturier. BECKER OMEGAVERSE


C'était une journée d'été étouffante. Le soleil, à son apogé dans le ciel bleu parsemé de rare nuages, rendait suffocant de chaleur l'air d'ordinaire agréable des terres de l'est. Les courtisans comme les domestiques avaient fuit l'atmosphère lourde des grands jardins du château ou seul les crissements des grillons et les pépiements des oiseaux pouvaient être entendus.

Loin du parfum entettant des fleurs et des omégas de la cour, Peter inspira et fut prit a la gorge par l'odeur métallique du sang qui envahissait la chambre royale, elle aussi plongée dans le silence. Le corps frèle de son baba reposait au creux des draps teintés de rouge. Le petit garçon jetta un regard hésitant au majordome dont il derrait toujours vigoureusement la main de ses petits doigts. Ce dernier le poussa gentiment dans le dos pour l'inciter à avancer vers le lit. Ses cheveux blonds étaient étallés sur les oreillers comme une couronne d'or et ses paupières étaient closes.

"Baba dort ?" Le jeune enfant questionna en se tournant vers le majordome. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais les yeux de l'homme semblaient triste. "Son altesse est très fatigué petit seigneur, il voulait vous voir et vous présenter votre soeur avant de... s'endormir. " Se mordillant les lèvres, le jeune prince se rapprocha un peu plus pour voir le petit paquet gigotant faiblement, emaillotés dans un linge bleu, et reposant au creux des bras maigres de son baba. Se débarassant rapidement de ses souliers comme son baba lui disait toujours de faire, il monta sur le lit et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son baba. Il pouvait sentir son torse se soulever doucement. Apaisé, il glissa son pouce dans sa bouche avant de caresser avec une grande précaution la tête du nourisson.

Bien plus tard, quand le roi trouva enfin le courage d'entrer dans la pièce, les joues sillonées de larmes, il y trouva ses deux enfants endormis, blottis contre son défunt époux, la main de ses derniers reposant sur les cheveux bouclés de Peter, un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Peter ne se souvenait pas vraiment de l'enterrement de son baba, il se souvenait de la chaleur étouffante, des bruits insuportables de Morgane qui ne cessait de s'agiter dans les bras de Lady Potts et du visage triste de son père. Même maintenant alors qu'il se receuillait devant sa tombe il n'arrivait pas à se remémorer d'avantage. Son père avait fait installer la sépulture au coeur du jardin, recouverte par les fleurs et à l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Le jeune homme renifla et reprit le chemin du chateau en sentant une goutte de pluie d'écraser sur le dos de sa main. La fine averse devint rapidement un déluge et Peter se retrouva à courir pour se réfugier sous le auvent des écuries. Il soupira en constatant qu'il était coincé ici pour un bon moment.

\- Votre altesse ? Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, vous allez tomber malade vous devriez être au château.

Peter se retourna en sursautant pour trouver le visage familier de son professeur.

\- Vous m'avez fait peur monsieur ! Je me… promenais juste dans le jardin, la pluie m'a surpris c'est tout.

Le jeune homme avoua gêné mais son professeur lui renvoya simplement un sourire amusé et tapota le banc sur lequel il était assis devant un box vide, invitant Peter à le rejoindre. Le prince ne se fit pas prier et vint s'installer à côté de l'homme plus âgé. Le silence s'installa rapidement si bien que l'on pouvait entendre distinctent le martellement régulier de la pluie et les renaclements occasionnels des chevaux. Plus que la terre mouillée ou les chevaux, Peter pouvait sentir très distinctement l'odeur caractétistique de l'alpha assis à côté de lui. Un mélange de sapin, d'herbe chaude et quelque chose de très propre à lui. Le jeune homme rougit fortement malgré lui et tourna la tête pour éviter que l'alpha ne s'en rende compte.

\- Vous n'êtes pas venus pour nos leçons hier votre altesse, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Peter baissa les yeux, gênés, jouant avec ses doigts pour occuper ses mains. Il attendait chacun de leurs cours avec impatience et il était déjà agacé de ne pas avoir pu s'y rendre.

\- J'étais avec mon père… Combien de fois vous ais-je dit de m'appeller Peter Monsieur Beck ? Vous savez je doute qu'ici il y ait quiconque pour nous reprendre sur l'étiquette.

Le professeur rit de bon coeur à la remarque, rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière, laissant a son jeune élève tout le loisir d'admirer le tressautement de ses larges épaules sous sa veste et les mouvements de sa gorge.

\- Tu as raison Peter, mais tu sais avec ton père on est jamais trop prudent. Que dirais tu de rattraper cette fameuse leçon avec moi à la bibliothèque. Sauf si tu es occupé bien entendu.

\- Oh non, je… j'avais prévu de monter mais j'ai l'impression que la pluie ne cessera pas de si tôt. Et il va bien falloir sortir d'ici à un moment ou à un autre. Je pense que Jarvis préfèrera s'occuper de vêtements trempés plutôt que puant le cheval.

Après un rire léger l'alpha se leva et offrit sa veste a Peter pour le protèger de la pluie. Le jeune homme accepta en balbutiant et ils se hatêrent jusqu'aux château, la boue éclaboussant leurs ourlets de pantalon. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, essouflés de leur course, dans un petit corridor du quartier des domestiques. Haletant Peter devisagea son professeur, se rendant rapidement compte que le pauvre homme était trempé.

\- On ne peux pas aller a la bibliothèque comme ça, Lord Strange nous arracherait la tête à la moindre trace de boue. Et puis vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça, vous allez attraper la mort. - Peter prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant d'ajouter, éttoné de sa propre audace - Venez vous changer dans mes quartiers, ils sont plus proches, je vous prêterais des vêtements.

\- C'est très gentils Peter mais je doute que ma présence soit bienvenue. Je suis peut être ton professeur mais je suis un alpha et… Bref, de plus je doute que tu ais des vêtements à ma taille.

\- A cette heure là il n'y aura personne ! Et vous n'aurez qu'à faire sècher vos vêtements, mes appartements sont bien chauffés alors ça ne sera pas très long.

Le professeur sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de poser une main chaude sur l'épaule de son élève.

\- Je préfère avoir Lady Potts sur le dos pour avoir maculé les couloirs de boues que d'être condamné à mort pour indécence Peter. Retrouve moi à la bibliothèque dans une heure d'accord ?

Le jeune omega acquiessa avec ferveur avant de se précipiter vers les appartements royaux, cachant ainsi à l'homme plus âgé sa gêne. Il se débarassa de ses vêtements trempés sur le parquet ouvragé tout en criant après son domestique

\- Jarvis ! Prépare moi un bain ! Et une tenue sèche !

Le vieil homme alerté par les ordres de son maître se précipita pour faire apporter des sauts d'eau chaude des cuisines jusqu'à la baignoire en cuivre dans la salle d'eau attenante à la chambre du jeune prince. Moins de quinze minute après Peter était plongé dans l'eau chaude pendant qu'une domestique omega lui lavait les cheveux.

Le jeune brun ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à se détendre dans la chaleur de son bain, oubliant la tristesse qui assombrissait son humeur depuis qu'il s'était rendu sur la tombe de son baba. Il voulait être dans une tenue soignée pour voir Monsieur Beck. L'homme était son professeur depuis des années mais cela faisait plusieurs mois que Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir en sa présence.

Alors qu'il appréciait la caresse de l'eau versée sur ses boucles brunes il se permit de repenser à la voix grave de l'homme, à sa barbe nettement taillée et à ses épaules larges. À ses bras fort qui pourraient le tenir si bien. Une chaleur qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle de l'eau dans laquelle il baignait se réveilla dans son bas ventre. Oh comme il pourrait l'embrasser au milieu de l'un de leur cours, le renverser sur la table d'étude et soulever ses jupons et...

Peter ouvrit soudain les yeux conscient des petits spasmes qui tiraillaient son intimitée et de son érection qui se réveillait. Il ordonna rapidement à la domestique de sortir en laissant sa tenue sur un portant. Dès qu'il fut seul il glissa une main entre ses cuisses et frotta la paume de sa main contre son membre, imaginant les longs doigts de Monsieur Beck à la place.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière sur le rebord de la baignoire et forma un conduit étroit avec sa main dans lequel il poussa sa virilité avev des mouvelents de bassins erratiques faisant gicler de l'eau sur le carelage. Repartit dans sa fantaisie il imaginait Beck le masturbant sur la table de la bibliothèque. Lui disant à quel point il le désirait. Le pouce de Peter rippa sur la fente de son sexe et un petit gémissement lui échappa. Il rougit d'avantage quand il sentit son entrejambe se souiller de lubrifiant naturel malgré l'eau du bain.

Le jeune homme continua à se toucher lascivement, ignorant l'eau qui maculait désormais le sol de la pièce. Sa respiration devint rapidement laborieuse alors que son plaisir le submergait.

\- Monsieur Beck !

Il jouit en criant le nom de l'alpha au centre de ses fantaisies. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour sortir de sa transe. Il s'extirpa de l'eau souillée avant de s'habiller avec précipitation, il avait déjà traîné bien assez longtemps. Il laissa Jarvis, qui venait de finir de ranger ses habits trempés, resserer sa ceinture et ajuster ses jupons. Peter était plutôt du genre à néglirer les convenances et à crapahuter en pantalons mais quand il s'agissait de son professeur il mettait ses plus belles robes. L'habit traditionnel de tout les omegas.

\- Allez dépêche toi Jarvis, je vais être en retard pour ma leçon !

Le vieux domestique leva les yeux au ciel mais soupira avec un sourire amusé

\- Ne rentrez pas trop tard, votre père vous attends pour dîner.

Quand il termina sa phrase le jeune homme était déjà parti. Jarvis soupira et entreprit de faire vider la bzignoire et nettoyer la salle d'eau. Il était heureux, néanmoins, que son jeune maître puisse profiter encore quelques temps de sa jeunesse sans avoir à se soucier de tous les troubles qui agitaient le royaume ses derniers temps.


End file.
